Allen Ford
Allen Ford is Taylor McKessie's advice hitman like Uniqua on Wipeout Canada. He sometimes does the song "Fabulous". He appears on Chocolate Thunder on May 15. He does arm wrestling in team Ottawa High Hookers, but Taylor McKessie talks to Gabriella Montez. Allen Ford is Kelsi's sidekick and he's way much better than Kelsi in arm wrestling until Wipeout Canada aired, worst arm wrestler than Kelsi after Wipeout Canada is aired and the Can't See 'Ems was shown to the piano player's wife, sings much more HSM songs than the Backyardigans, a hand core arm wrestler of Pembroke mentioned by Tasha and Taylor and an unlockable character in many Wipeout Canada games, a contestant played by Rodger Bumpass (the same actor as Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants) but appeared in A Night to Remember from High School Musical 3. Both Allen and Kelsi in Get'cha Head in the Game had two weeks left of basketball until arm wrestling. Jessica, Ennis and Jonathan knew that he and Abigail were both in the most linked pages, but they end up in the same time. He was announced in the Super Smash Bros Bowl Wiki that it was him on March 11, 2012 (where the time changes it backward to forward), where the entire wiki had featured Mad Scientist Tasha, Solving Damian Dermite, Breaking Free in SSBCVCP, Peach/Gallery, Vanessa Hudgens were at the same number of bytes (1,052). He never throws the pizza at Damian Dermite and he hates getting warned by the principal. He likes the episode A Life in a Day from the real SpongeBob. In Wipeout Sponge, Damian Dermite gets mad at the show Wipeout Canada's Allen Ford. He had only appeared in every song of the Backyardigans but all the songs from Chichen Itza-Pizza. His nickname is LAVA in Wipeout Canada: The Game and the hit man in his episode. He was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. He is the counselor of Lava Springs Country Club. He did not see Gabriella in two weeks. But Gabriella Montez thinks he is hired for Gabriella's test in the province of Alberta. Song Appearances *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All In This Together *Get'cha Head in the Game *What I've Been Looking For *What Time Is It? (Summer) *Work This Out *You are the Music in Me *You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) (cameo) *I Don't Dance *Gotta Go My Own Way *Bet on It (steal song) *Everyday *All for One *I Want It All *A Night To Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *Walk Away *Scream *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together (Gradution Version) *High School Musical *In the Name of the Empress *We Don't Care for the Empress *Number Three *A Happy, Happy Ending *The Masked Retriever *I Love the Library *We Are Bad-Bots (cameo) *Can't Stop the Cops (cameo) *The Sheriff Makes It Right *Ping-Pong *No One Gets To Play Today *I Must Be Ready *It's All About You, Girl (Pearl's version only) *It's All About You, Boy (his version only) *Wipeout Canada *Bet on It (Reprise) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ontario Category:Contestants from ON